Love for a little one
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: Harry throws himself in front of a curse directed and Severus after the final battle and is in a coma for four months, with a pregnant Severus awaiting his awakening. epilogue now up! Post-Battle of hogwarts warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU were Severus wasn't killed in the shrieking shack because he had taken a potion that prevented Nagini's venom from poisoning him. By the way I killed Percy instead of Fred... because I love Fred too much. I hope you like it I wrote this cause in my opinion there aren't enough Snape Mpreg's were our beloved Severus is the Prego one :D just saying

Disclaimers: I do not will I ever own Harry potter, blah blah and so on

Warning: Boy love! If you don't like I suggest to leave :) Flames with be used to boil the water for my Ramen noodles thank you and good night!... or day?

All mistakes are mine have fun with it and enjoy hopefully!

* * *

Staring at the young man who seemed to be fast asleep, tucked into the soft green sheets of one of St. Mungos beds... But unfortunately Severus Snape knew better. No this man had been in this blasted fucking condition and all he had to blame was himself and Harry's blasted Gryffindorness, it had been nearly four and a half months since Harry had thrown himself in front of the weakened potions master as a wand less curse was hurled from the barely alive death eater after he had caught the boy in a hug walking unsteadily into the great couldn't help but replay the event in his mind searching for a what if, or how he could have saved him.

As soon as Harry had left the shack with Granger and Weasley following close behind he fought himself, attempting to keep conscious despite he had nearly lost it when he gave him the memories. His shaking hand dipping into his right pocket that held all the potions necessary to counter act the venom more than already was with the make-shift vaccine that were already sure to be fighting against the venom in his blood.

To say that the Dark Lord's actions in the shack were expected was the bloody understatement of the century he'd been taking the vaccine for nearly 2 week just in case the mad bastard would decide to do what he just did, it was no secret that Voldemort favored his pet for his preferred execution style.

Hands visibly shaking he downed first the vile of black sludge that was a dose of nagini's anti-venom, grimacing at the taste he waited a few seconds before uncorking the deep blue bottle of blood replenisher. That done he spelled the wound on his neck shut slowly not having enough energy to go on but somehow fighting though it not even able to muffle his cries of pain as his flesh knitted back together this point he was only driven on by a single thought,

"Harry needs me".

The horrific wound finally closed, his neck was probably going to be grotesquely scarred by the poor job he'd done of healing but he shrugged it off for now. Right now he had to get to his one time lover, help do whatever it took to get them out alive. At least that was what he wanted to do before he passed out in sheer exhaustion.

When he woke up much later feeling stronger but still weaker than he should be, there were no sounds of battle going on besides the occasional cry of despair in grief. Ending up he nearly had to crawl through the entrance of the all too well known tunnel that eventually led under the wamping willow, stumbling and crashing into the earthen wall and floor his traitorous legs giving out from underneath him so by the time he reached the opening his teaching robes were torn and covered with dirt.

None the less he struggled to right himself going as quickly as he could from under the tree toward the positively glowing school no sound but despairing moans and screams came from it. hoping against hope that he wasn't too late and his Harry wasn't dead he picked up his stunted gate into a fumbling run as he dashed past dead figures of past friends being carried by various people toward the great hall many were crying but none seemed to notice him. So he continued running entering the great hall, onyx eyes searching desperately for the green eyed man who has haunted his dream for far too long.

Finally he saw a mop of black hair buried in his knees as loud sobs shook his shoulders, clothes torn and looking worse for ware but other wise fine Severus nearly fell to the floor walking over to the sobbing man. Ignoring the astonished stares coming at him from Granger and bits of the Weasley family that weren't hovering over someone's body in the corner.

Placing a faintly trembling hand on Harry's shoulder making the young man stare up, tortured green eyes meeting tired black. With a horse cry of joy Severus found himself with and armful of the savior of the wizarding world who was hugging him maybe a little to tight eager mouth attacking his own, lips parting easily as he returned the passionate kiss. After efficienatly snogging the young man as their tears of releif mingled to gether between their faces, that was until the horrible aches in his muscles made it clear that he was in no shape to be holding anthing as heavy as Harry.

Reluctantly setting his lover down he quickly Pecked him on the lips yet again embracing eachother tightly only letting go as Severus's legs trembled and made him stumble back just out of Harry's arms just as an outraged shout came from a group of aurors who were struggling to contain one of what Severus recognized as a younger death eater, before he could even think to react a wand less curse was hurled at him only to be taken by Harry who had somehow managed to jump in front of him at the last second.

So now here he was, granted the horrifyingly peaceful picture his lover was making... Damn him for be so self sacrificing, the healers having told everyone there was no guarantee he would wake up anytime soon without a counter curse. Reaching up he closed his own cold hand around Harry's warm one cursing him once again while his other hand reached down to stroke his slightly rounded stomach through his usual black robes.

It was times like this he wished he had never gave into that quiet desperate voice that pleaded with him begging him only days before the final battle. The sweet nothings whispered in his ears as Harry slowly fucked into him making him cry out in pleasure as the man successfully brushed his cock against the little pleasure nub inside him, even as small tears leaked out his eyes in pain. Then having Harry nearly bend him in half to kiss them away slowly making love to him as tongues battled for dominance Harry winning almost immediately as he rammed into Severus's prostate again and again making his lovers screams and groans echo throughout his nearly empty chamber as Harry continued to bugger him hard into the cushions of the couch in the sitting room.

But that wonderful night had happened and now he was stuck here, 4 and a half months pregnant with the father of his precious little girl in a coma and completely unaware of her existence. That thought was the final straw gripping his love's hand tightly in his own as nearly silent sobs escaped him, tears streaming down the potion masters face. Barely aware of anything let alone that nearly the entire Weasley family was watching him from the doorway, that was before the youngest of them rushed forward and wrapped her usually prickly potions professor in her arms holding him in a tight embrace, and in his pain he was unable to reject the comfort he need so dearly.

After a few fire filled verbal quarrels at the Weasley family attempting to bar him from Harry's hospital room had the truth come out and apparently Granger and along with Molly Weasley had been won over by his situation and after they had gotten conformation from the healer that had run a diagnostic spell descovering his pregnancy before he had been interrogated and cleared of all crimes as they had someone retrieve the memories from his office at Hogwarts.

And once they had accepted that Harry was in fact the father even the Weasley Men Minus the deceased Percy all but force him to move in with him in his depressed state with all of them mother henning him to a point of frustration. But still he allowed it knowing full well without them he wouldn't take care of himself and unfortunately by extension his baby. So he tolerated all this hugging the crying because he seemed unable to pull himself together enough to be his usual snarky self... Damn hormones.

After what had evolved into a group hug Ginny gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry Sev, We've gotten an idea to get our Harry back, the twins and I have been working on it."

Standing up leaving a bemused Severus too hope full to even bother glaring at the red head for kissing his cheek. Ginny and the twins gathered around Harry's bed with Ron watching the hallway for healers as they began chant their lines one at a time their wands coming to rest on Harry's chest.

"Expergisci a somno"

" Venit ad mundi"

"nunquam iterum et manere"

There was a flash Of blue-green light as Fred finished his line illuminating the room and it would have captured everyone's attention except for the fact that there was now a loud cough filling the room, with Harry's green eyes opened groggily flitting from one person to the next Molly's voice yelling for a healing faintly registering with him before his eyes landed on the man he wanted, no needed to see was safe. And there he was, dark hair floating around his face, eyes rimmed with red it was obvious he had been crying...Even feeling as weak as he did he reach forward grabbing the back of the potion masters head gripping it firmly as he kissed him once again pouring in the relief that he felt that the man was in fact safe unharmed by what he assumed by the hospital room he was in he had taken the brunt of it if not all of the curse.

Ending the unbearably sweet kiss he looked up to the Weasley family who was all now crying and hugging each other in releif, how long had he been out? After the tearful reunion of sorts Ginny shooed everyone out of the room before aiming a mischievous look at Harry before glancing pointedly at Severus who was watching the exchange with and amused quirk of his lips. Making the seventeen year old blush about 3 different shades of red before winking at he ex-boyfriend and closing the door softly behind her.

Gripping his lovers hand he tugged on it urging him to join him on the bed, obliging Harry with a fond murmur of "brat" he climbing in along side Harry placing his head right underneath Harry's chin holding onto as much of him as possible.

He had done this before of course, but only at the urging of the healer that was attending to him during his pregnancy assured him that he would require the fathers magic as well as his own to help the baby grown during the first few months and skin to skin contact was a must to transfer the magic. But this was the first time Harry was awake and he could probably already felt the slight bump of his lover's previously flat stomach that was pressed against his side.

He looked up into adoring eyes, It was obviouse now that Harry had meant it when he had professed his love for him that fateful night. Small pale hands ran up and down his sides stopping on his stomach as those beautiful green eyes turned questioning when their daughter gave a small kick to her other fathers hand. Confused as to what exactly he had just felt he stared at Severus just to ask what the hell that was before a finger was on his open mouth stopping a deep breath Severus removed his finger now came the moment of truth.

"There is something I need to tell you.. Harry, I... I'm well... "

"Come on Sev Spit it out" Staring at the ussually articulated man,looking more than a little bemused but he still had a small smile on his face.

"Harry... I'm Pregnant"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry let out a little startled noise before pulling the man into his lap holding him tightly a hand cupping their unborn child through Severus's skin kissing him again while laughing with pure joy. After properly snogging the man he had just found was carrying his child he ling back both slightly breathless Harry smiled at his pregnant lover placing another sweet kiss on his brow.

"I hope for their sake they don't have your nose" giggling again when Severus smacked his shoulder lightly before kissing him again, ecstatic.

"well I suppose then It's about time I make an honest man of you then?" Grinning even wider when his loves eyes nearly popped out of his head as he apparently did his best imitation of a fish, mouth opening and closing several times before lunging forward and kissing him again.

" yes, on one condition brat, I get to name our daughter" smiling as his new fiancé took in the information laughing again with joy before leaning forward kissing his baby bump.

"middle name? and we'll decide together for her first?" pretending to think it over he merely shrugged before once again Harry pulled him close to his chest snuggling with him, so happy he chose to ignore the flash of red hair from the window in the door of the room and that said head of red hair had probably watched the whole thing.

* * *

Yay? a nice Ginny? I think I liked it oh well... :)

Well I hope you like it! reviews get virtual cookies and hugs :)

~Love, Amy

PS! If I get 20 reveiws for this story I'll do an epilogue! you know you want it! :D

PSS I just re-edited this and I realised that if there might bean epilogue their little girl needs a name any Ideas


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone one cares enough the full names for the twins are Sofia Rose potter-Snape and Thomas Maximillian Potter-Snape by the way snape b-day is January 9th making the twins born on the 6th by the way I can't tell you how annoying it is to Have Every single "Sev" get turned into SUV… hope you enjoy thanks for all the reviews it wasn't quite twenty but what can I say I was bored :D oh and all mistakes are mine darling be gentle because I can't bring myself to gie more than a cursory glance for editing XD

* * *

Slowly being pulled from dream land his eyes fluttered open to reveal that the room was pitch back, a quick glance to the clock told him something he already knew, It was too god damn early to be awake. This especially since last night had been his turn to be the one when the twins cries sounded out of the baby monitor. Almost groaning into his pillow he quickly did the math apparently he would only be aloud to have slept less than three hours, why couldn't the twins be as good and calm of a baby as Evangeline their little Christmas eve baby had been?

Just about to roll over and check the baby monitor, what he was sure was what had awaken him at this god forsaken hour when he felt a warm mouth kiss down his spine two hands coming up to gently knead and caressed slowly working out the tension and kinks in his shoulders. So that's what had waken him up, Grinning into his pillow at the gentle treatment he left out a provocative moan as Harry's skillful fingers worked out all the kinks and knots in his back.

This was met with an amused chuckle before he felt the blanket pulled off of him and quidditch toned thighs straddled his bare ass. The massage continued for all of three minutes before Severus felt a hardness pressing against his ass. Feeling all blood that had been occupying his brain rush downward to fill up his own now answering hardness. Bucking back into Harry he made it clear just what he wanted to be massaged, giving another loud moan as he felt himself being forcibly flipped over to face his husband.

His eyes already adjusted to the dark he could just make out the devious grin on the man's face as Harry plastered himself to Severus's body his head resting in the crook of his neck. barely moving he snatched his wand off the night stand casting a quick silencing charm as Severus gave a little noise of impatience moving his hips against his husbands drawing mirrored gasps as white hot pleasure raced through their systems serving to harden them both even more. Giving a low growl Harry made no movement to put his wand down, instead he licked the shell of Sev's ear before whispering hotly.

"your going to pay for that" Just those words nearly made him shiver with excitement, he wisely chose not to argue as he felt the cool wood of Harry's wand slide up his thigh tensing as it came very close to his pucker. With a whispered lubrication spell along with a wisely learned contraceptive spell before Harry thrust into him not bothering to prep because he had been fairly loose since their previous session yesterday before they went to sleep.

Not bothering to go slow and thanks to Severus's still rampant hormones since he had only had they twins less than three days ago, and Harry's libido that still rivaled that of a teenager which in reality he was barely 21 to Severus's 42... oh shit. this accured to him just as his climax hit him with the force of a freight train as Harry slammed into his already battered prostate one last time his walls spazaming around Harry's cock making the younger of the two come with a shout before slumping down against his husband his chin resting once again on Severus's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Sev, love you" well fuck it really was his birthday.. he had nearly forgot what with all the excitement with the twins. letting out a contented sigh as Harry slowly slid out and gave him a little peck on the lips before literally yanking his husband up and out of the bed both of them stumbling laughing words the door of the bathroom supporting each other since both of their legs were slightly wobbly with post coital bliss.

30 minutes and 2 mutual blowjobs later they were both dressed for the day mostly at Harry's insistence for some reason, a little bit of light now peaking through the light weight maroon drapes.

This all in time to hear a tiny timid knock at their door praising the fact they were both dressed Severus was the first to wave away the silencing charm and the light wards he had been putting on the door ever since Evangeline became mobile.

Tugging open the heavy wooden door he was greeted with the absolutely adorable picture his daughter was making. No one could dispute that she wasn't anything less than a gorgeous little girl with dark hair that came in curls that cascaded down her back, huge green eyes that sometimes sparkled dangerously with all of her other fathers quick temper set perfectly in a porcelain white face with delicate features. And to both parents relief she had not in fact inherited Severus's nose but a cute little button one. This all with a pale rosy pink mouth that was practically made for pouting.

She was standing their her large eyes slightly red with evidence of a little crying and she was clutching one of the muggle stuffed bears that Fred and Gorge had given her, quickly becoming her favorite... A Pooh bear I think? She was holding it to her little chest tightly rumpling the small red night gown she was wearing. Hearing a small sniffle He didn't even bother to first ask her what was wrong he simply bent over and scooped his little girl up hearing his husband coming up behind him wrapping surprisingly stung arms around Sev's waist planting a sloppy kiss on her head earring a small smile instead of the usual giggle.

"what's wrong Princess? Was it a nightmare baby bee?" Using both of their nick names for her in another attempt to make he smile but all he got was a solemn nod of her little head before he turned Severus around leading him by the hand that wasn't holding their daughter to their newly remade bed taking Evangeline and setting her in between them.

"do you want to talk about it Princess?" it was Severus this time asking as he combed long potion stain fingers though her sleep tangled hair as it slowly shifted colors in her distress, that had been another surprise when she had been born with a little bit of peace fuzz, that was dark blue in color. Apparently Severus's grandmother had been a metamorphmagus and the gene had decided to skip both his mothers and his generation. And right now it flickered from her normal black to a deep red then to an angelic blonde, seemingly glowing in what little light there was in the room.

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand with one of her own tiny ones while nuzzling into Severus's chest she began talking very fast slightly reminiscent to her godmother Hermione when they were young, coming out in a huge rush both of them barely catching it.

" I had a dream... 'thatsinceyouhadthetwinsyouwon'tlovemeasmuch" this ended with her taking a theatrical gasp of breath before she started crying again softly against Severus's shirt, Onyx eyes looking pleadingly to his lover comply unsure of what to do, this was never his area of expertise so he did his own rather pitiful best to comfort her hugging her against his chest even tighter, whispering right in her ear slowly.

"Evangeline Annabella Potter-Snape, your father and I love you more than the world over and everything in it." Harry apparently found it was his turn to speak up his other hand joining Severus's stroking her orange locks.

"sweetie let me explain something to you about love, love isn't something you run out of or ever stop giving, so even though we love little Sofia and Thomas we won't ever, ever, stop loving you or loving you any less. No matter if me and your father decide to give you a hundred brothers and sisters we'll never love you any less" he of course only smiling larger when his husband shot him a glare after mentioning 'a hundred more kids. Kissing Evangeline on the head he was rewarded when he little face came out from its hiding place in Severus's shirt to look at Harry, her green eyes big.

"Really Daddy?" nodding his head solemnly he responded "Really really" this earned both her daddy and her papa big smacking kisses aimed at their faces with a completely happy voice saying "love you muchlies" as she stole her kisses and dragged her daddy and papa down to bed to snuggle which they willingly accepted.

Only a few minutes after she had fallen sound asleep there was a loud cry coming from the muggle baby monitor on their night stand, quickly shushing it as to not wake Evangeline up they both carefully untucked themselves from her grasp. Making their way across the hall fingers sleepily intertwined as one of them opened the door which made the cries they were hearing in the hallway grow even louder.

Going inside Severus gently picked up a red faced Sofie and headed quickly to the padded rocking chair in the corner of the sunny yellow nursery snagging a bottle from the counter quickly removing the stasis charm before letting it slide carefully into the little girls lips as she sucked greedily at her bottle. looking up he saw Harry go through the same thing cradling Thomas close while bouncing the fussy baby while slowly pacing the length of the room and Harry attempted to coax him to open his mouth to take his morning bottle.

They routine already, mostly because some god hated them and decided to make the twins colicky as hell so this routine minus the bottle sometimes ending diapers was what happened about every 2 or 3 hours. It was slightly precious to witness Harry's paternal side come out as he softly held a one sided conversation with their 3 day old son seemingly content with the lack of reply as Thomas finally took the bottle, making Harry of course letting out a quiet cheer that managed to make softie startle in the potions Professor's arms making her immediately push away her bottle and start to fuss.

Sending a glare at Harry who was looking at him with a sheepish smile on his face as he continued to coo and talk to Thomas rocking him back and forth his whole body swaying with the movement. Feeding done, they dressed the twins for the day Sofia in a soft lavender onsite with a little green caterpillar that had been spelled to lazily move about the garment. Then Thomas in a bright line green onsite with a triple W emblazoned across the front, obviously a gift from the twins to their godson.

In his own defense he was slightly out of his mind with exhaustion from having the twins when they named the twins' Godparents so in total for Sofia they Had chosen Ginny and her new Smuggle husband, then for Thomas Harry had chosen Fred and George... And it was too early to see if that had been a mistake what with all the Weakly Wizard Weaves compete new line of baby products strewn around the house.

Once they were all dressed and bundled in several baby blankets (Knitted by their adopted grandmother) Harry handed Severus, Thomas while he went to wake up their princess and get her dressed for the day as Severus headed down to the kitchen to wait, unable to resist talking to the twins after he sat down at their kitchen table.

"now what is your Daddy up to today? huh little ones?" a small adoring smile quirking his lips as Thomas seemed it fit to answer with a little happy gurgle. He had not forgotten about the whispered words this morning so he knew he really had reason to worry knowing Harry, he'd find some way to make a big deal of it and he couldn't picture himself fighting it at all... Damn he really was going soft, well that was mostly to blame on the two little ones he was holding along with Evangeline and their Father. Between those four his heart couldn't have helped softening even if it wanted to.

He was broken out of his musings when the loud noise of Evangeline stomping down the steps, how such a small little girl could make so much noise was beyond him. Today she had apparently decided to keep it simple staying with her normal hair color but after she scrunched up her face in a cute little way the already fairly long hair grew out a few more inches surpassing her waist and reaching a little above her bottom.

She was wearing her favorite red leather jacket with huge black buttons down the front that gave you the impression of a child sized lady bug, that with smuggle jeans and red rain boots. Handing Harry softie to free his left hand and grabbing the three year olds hand as he waited for his husband to make a stray hairbrush into a port key, giving Harry one last suspicious glance when he failed to tell him wear exactly they were going as Harry held in so all three of them were touching it as it turned a bright blue.

Not even bothering to look around he quickly rocked Thomas in his arms anticipating the wails that were sure to come, Evangeline had never liked port key travel when she was just a babe and he highly doubted his son would be any different, he was proven right as the infants face began to scrunch up pale skin pinking rapidly as he attempted to calm him down. But it would take one of his first year dunderheads not to notice the cheers of Happy birthday rise up from what seemed to be the whole of the Weasley clan yelling their ears off.

And just like that he turned from doting father back to prickly, snappishly horrible dungeon bat that everyone else seemed to view him as he turned to glare at his partner just in time to see Ginny Wisk little Sofia away from Harry codling her lovingly to her chest sending pointed adoring look to sofie and then raising an eye brow to her own husband as if to say "I want one".

Everyone just laughing as several people including an extremely pregnant Hermione Grange-, well Weasley now approached to embrace him in hugs. Bloody hell he knew he was going soft but did people really think he was huggable, he allowed it only since if he would have denied any of them he would most likely be subjugated to the scolding of a lifetime by a hormonal witch... He liked his private bits in tact thank you very much!

Less than two minutes later he was surprised to find himself being pushed down onto a couch that sat behind a surprisingly large pile of presents, Thomas long since kidnapped and passed around by all the cooing females in the room. Resigning himself too the party that he knew he had no chance of escaping considering the fact Harry had invited nearly his entire department of auroras. All of them more then capable of helping find him and drag him back kicking and screaming.

His thought process segmented when Evangeline plopped her self down on his lap and made to kiss him coming up a little short and slobbering on his chin, that before she began giggling like a mad.

"Daddy was right parties are fun! he said if I was a good girl and kept my secret I could help" she then mimicked what was apparently her locking her mouth and throwing away the keys, then beginning to bounce up and down in his lap in excitement.

"Come on Papa we got to open your presents! Mine first, mine first!" she quickly disengaged herself from him and grabbed a present from the top of the pile that quite honestly looked liked a trestle ran over it. She tossed it to him as she scrambled to get back up in his lap, to appease the surprisingly stubborn 3 year old (ok well it wasn't that surprising) he opened up his gift to see a rather beautiful picture frame with a picture of all of them at the hospital a few days ago a tired version of himself was leaning over to give Harry a quick peck before gazing adoringly at the twins and Evangeline who was situated on the bed holding Sofia in her Arms beaming at the camera her hair unsurprisingly wild even in the picture flashing different bright neon an arm around her he gave he a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love it princess it's perfect"

The rest of the party went by in a bit of a blur until at his assistance they left to bring the twins and Evangeline's naps, after putting all three to bed Severus turned to Harry catching him by surprise with a kiss making it as sweet as possible. Pulling back slowly Harry allowed their forehead to rest against one another,

"we really have the perfect family don't we Sev?" this earned him yet another long drawn out kiss, tongues stroking lazily in the contented atmosphere.

"indeed"

* * *

I sincerely hope that you all now have diabetes from reading this, no if you don't mind I think I'll take some insulin after righting this :D,

Sincerely yours, Amy


End file.
